


First Day

by Dragonsigma



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, howl - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howl's first day at the South Pole doesn't go quite as planned. Luckily, the Avatar is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I learned about Howl, and this idea popped into my head. I love when fans give background characters a life of their own

This hadn't quite gone according to plan, Howl thought as he backed away from the growling wolves. Then again, the White Lotus initiate hadn't planned on being out in the wilderness in the first place. He suspected it had been a joke on the part of the Masters to send him outside the compound for whatever errand it had been.

He called up a flame in his hand and waved it warningly at the pack. They continued forward, unperturbed. Howl stepped backwards and lashed an arc of fire at the animals, and then stumbled over his new boots and fell into the thick snow. A few of the wolves leapt backwards away from the flames, but one rushed in around the edge and jumped at Howl, fixing its teeth into his silver collar. 

A deep growl came from behind the hill. The remaining wolves perked their ears and ran, the one that had attacked Howl taking a mouthful of fabric with it. A large white shape ran through the scattering animals. Howl looked up to see the Avatar offering him a hand from the back of her massive polar bear-dog. 

"They're not scared of fire. Spent too much time around benders," Korra said as she pulled him to his feet. 

"Good thing to know," Howl said, looking at the retreating pack. Naga growled and the last of the wolves slinked out of sight. "Thanks for that." 

"Guessing you're new here?" Korra asked. 

"Yeah. Arrived last night." Howl looked down at the torn White Lotus collar. "Now how am I going to explain this to the Order?" he moaned. "I'll look like a fool! Probably get send back home."

"I can't see why you'd want to stay here," Korra commented. "I'll make you a deal. You're the new guardsman, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well then, I'll tell the Order that Naga did it, and in return, you let me sneak out every once in a while. Deal?"   

"That doesn't sound very-" 

"Or do you want to admit you were stupid enough to be out alone  _and_  couldn't protect yourself from some silly wolves?"

"Deal." 


End file.
